The King of Kitties and the Butterfly
by secretpudding
Summary: Miharu the king of Catland meets a mysterious stray cat while chasing a butterfly. Excessive cuddling, I rated it K because I was told it was "Dodgey" but it should be fine for everyone


**"The King of Kitties and the Butterfly"**

"Look Thobari, a butterfly" Miharu the kitty boy stared with wide-eyed wonder at the

flying insect as it hovered over his head."I will get it for you my King, yep yep I will" Thobari the hound slobbered as he clumsily attempted to catch

the bug in his jaws. Miharu gasped in horror."Be careful, don't hurt it." He screamed, but luckily the butterfly easily eluded the dog's

bite and flew merrily up to the tree tops."Bad bad Thobari," Miharu scolded. "You could have hurt it." The hound hung his head.

Miharu looked up sadly into fluttering leaves above him."Are you looking for this little kitten"

A soft silken voice purred down from a branch above them.A taller kitty boy, with a funny hat and piercing blue eyes, gracefully landed beside him,

the butterfly miraculously still. clinging to his paw."Here you go" he says, handing the butterfly to Miharu, who couldn't help but stare at him,

transfixed: Thobari growls beside him suspiciously."Who are you" Miharu asks, his innocent eyes wide.They call me ..."Yoi..te."" The taller boy bends

over and gently places the butterfly on Miharu's brow…"Yoit…te" Miharu savors the word as Yoite's hand lingers."Get away from him"…Thobari growls

dangerously; then lunges.

The catboy easily eludes his attack, landing a powerful slash of his claws on the houndog's muzzle, making him whimper and cower in pain."What are

you doing Thobari, he hasn't done anything to us".

Miharu puts his paws on his hips…the hound bares his teeth but doesn't back down."He's one of them…stray cats…he's up to no good I can tell you."

He growls..Miharu points back towards a castle sitting atop a hill in the distance."Go home now, I won't have you hurting my new friend!""Yes your

highness,…as I am commanded" Thobari had pledged his life to obey the King of Catland's orders,….as much as he so often disagreed with them.He

turns his head and growls one last warning…"If anything happens to my King, it will be the last thing you ever do." then slinks off, his tail between

his legs."He's…protective…sorry." Miharu apologizes coyly, swinging his arms back and forth

and looking down at the ground… he sees a little lady bug, then hops down with joy to look at it…"Isn't this lady bug cute Yoi…te" Miharu says

wriggling his tail back and forth…"Adorable" Yoite answers, not moving his eyes from Miharu, who has now taken to grabbing feetsies with his paws

and seesawing forward and back…"Hee hee…" Miharu says… I love buggies and wuggies and huggies and snugglies and wugglies and play time and

nap time and food time…..what time do you like "Yoi…te?""Mating time" Yoite breathed, his tail flickering. Miharu stopped rocking, his hair standing up

on in in excitement…"What was that…?"Never mind" the answer was a purr as Yoite slinked his luxuriously sleek coat down beside Miharu…"I have

some important matters to discuss with you oh king…""What could that be?" Miharu looks up quizzically, his whiskers at attention.Yoite shrugs his

shoulders, shaking…"I'm in need of some….grooming assistance… there's some spots I just can't quite reach…"Miharu smiles brightly, always happy

to help…"Oh sure…I'll get one of my nannies to look you over and….""No…" Yoite answers fiercely….then gets a hold of himself. "I need someone with

your….kingly powers of perception to find out what is wrong.""Oh….of course" With a slight air of self-importance Miharu rubbed at Yoite's fur and

examined his back closely…then jumped away from Yoite with a shock."Fleas…"Yoite turned and looked at him sadly,…"That's what it is…I thought so.

Please get rid of them my King….I'll do anything." he

meowed.

This was quite the insane request, Miharu folded his arms together imperiously."What can you do for me….that would make me wish to soil my Kingly

kitty hands." Yoite smiled slyly…he knew his weakness…

"I'll make you a deal… I'll cuddle and snuggle…and wuggle with you if you make those damn fleas disappear."Miharu thought for a moment…that

sleek fur snuggling against his…he purred happily at the thought…"Oh yes… yes it's a deal."With that Yoite lay down on the ground, and with his soft

kitty tongue Miharu licked and licked all over his sleek coat and all over his tummy wummy, making him yowl in happiness. When he was all done he

snuggled up in Yoite's paws, the older cat rubbing his head against his little neck and licking behind his ears …."I love this snuggly wugglyness"

Miharu says, kissing Yoite's nose with his tongue…" I

wish we could do it every day…."We can " Yoite answers… as long "As you keep making my flees disappear."The stray cat licks the top of Miharu's

head and wriggles close as they watch the sunset beyond the hill.


End file.
